The Secret Life of Esmeralda Smith
by slytherinslovechild
Summary: Harry Potter had little idea that he would soon make friends of the girl, who was said to be the daughter of the very man, whom once struck fear into the hearts of all those who knew his name, Lord Voldemort. However, not all is as it seems...
1. Prelude: The Promise between Friends

**Author's Note:** Hey! I am so excited you're interested in my "fiction" and I hope you'll enjoy it as much as I have writing it. Although, there are a few things that should be noted, understood and remembered as you read:

**1) **Is this a cross-over between Lord of the Rings and Harry Potter?

**Answer: NO; **however, I have taken the time to research and incorporate J.R.R. Tolkien's fascinating ideas as far as "Elves" are concerned.

**2) **Is this a "long" fanfiction story?

**Answer:** **Yes**; this will be a long project starting with "_Harry Potter and the Sorceror's Stone_" - ending with "_Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows_". Although, it should be noted that I will not be including EVERY LITTLE DETAIL within the Harry Potter series and it should be known that I will change and distort some facts along the way.

**3)** Will this story include spoilers? Character Deaths?

**Answer: ****Yes**; if you have not read and/or seen the movies, you will definitely be "_spoiled_"of surprises.

**4) **Will this story contain "lemon" and/or "smut"? Will it also include explicit and/or disturbing, otherwise offensive, materials?

**Answer: Yes**; there will be "_sexual content"_ but that won't be until much further into the story. As far as "_explicit, disturbing and offensive_" material is concerned, I can already tell you that this is no way a "_slash story_" (sad really, I do enjoy reading those) but there are, hopefully if I execute it well-enough, explicit and disturbing things that will take place, however, I can't reveal that just yet; you'll have to read and see...

**5) **Are resources available, as guidance, to aid you as you read?

**Answer: Yes**; there is a link on my profile that you are more than welcome to use if you wish to read up on the background of this story. However, as detailed as it is, it will be edited and re-arranged frequently by me. I'm not going to lie, I'm have horrific spelling and grammar issues and that's why that resource will be continuously added, edited and corrected.

**Author's Note (continued):** Also, before you begin, it should be also noted and understood that: **I DO NOT OWN, IN ANY WAY, SHAPE OR FORM, the HARRY POTTER OR the LORD OF THE RINGS TRILOGY. THOSE RIGHTS ARE STILL CONTAINED BY THOSE AUTHORS. THIS ALSO INCLUDES CHARACTERS, IDEAS AND SUCH. **However, I do, in fact, own: **Gisele Tobias-Cirelinneil Tsthasume' (Esmeralda Smith) and Cirelinniel Egleriel-Iellwen Gilraen Tsthasume' (Cirelinniel Riddle). They are both my characters that I have designed to write and share this story with you! **

Now, that's all be said, I just want to thank-you again for deciding to take a "_gander_" at my works and I hope you continue to read, and enjoy future chapters! Have fun!

* * *

"

_Home is behind,_

_The World ahead,_

_And there are many paths to tread._

_Through shadow,_

_To the edge of night,_

_Until all the stars are alight. _

_Mist and shadow._

_Cloud and shade._

_All shall fade,_

_All shall fade. _

_ " _

_ - J.R.R Tolkien "All Shall Fade"_

_

* * *

_

**Oct 29th, 1981 – Northern "Industrial" England (Early Evening) **

**

* * *

**

The rain was dripping heavily from the sky and the precipitation was gathering within Cirelinniel's golden locks. She tightly grappled her wand within the entanglement of her fingers, in the shape of the fear resonating within her mind and she prayed in low, enduring whispers. She clasped her pearl buttons tightly as she tightened her heavy, laced fringe hooded cloak and instantly hid behind a local dumpster; she could sense an ominous presence once more as she knelt in the dirt and darkness.

Her breath had instantly become shallow and she wiped her face with her cold, shaking and clammy hands. Cirelinniel remained perfectly still as a Death Eater revealed themselves from the flight they had previously taken and although she couldn't see their face, she could tell they who they were; Bellatrix crazed, curly haired woman lingered within the alleyway, only a few hundred feet away, from the dumpster Cirelinniel hid behind, and giggled manically.

"Where is the child, Cirelinniel? Don't try to hide, I know _you're_ here," Bellatrix laughed with a smile lingering on her lips, "And when I do find _you_, I'll take great pleasure in peeling the skin from your bones."

Cirelinniel's breath halted fearfully in her throat as she kept quiet and finally she rendered her entire body under her Invisibility charm; she still knelt behind the dumpster, listening to each step the woman took towards her.

"A-ha!" Bellatrix trilled venomously as she overturned the dumpster with the wave of her wand and the horrific sound echoed throughout the silent city. The large, brown dumpster landed within the street and all it's contents scattered. However, the thunder of the approaching storm clapped loudly above, sending chills through Bellatrix's body. She stood panting from the excitement but was angrily mistaken when she could not find Cirelinniel.

Cirelinniel was still knelt and perfectly quiet as her invisibility charm sealed her fate for just another moment…

Bellatrix, staring along the darkness of the passageway became enraged as she took flight once more and disappeared within a cloud of black vapors; the Death Eater ascended within the stormy skies, brewing over London, England.

After long, silent moments, Cirelinniel started to shiver violently until she began to quake uncontrollably. The shivers felt like thousands of tiny knives, cutting and slicing into her stomach and her throat felt clogged from the unshed tears. She suddenly began to sob uncontrollably and her face wrinkled together in a terrible cringe as she internally tried to subside the persistent and prevalent fear that stripped her of her very existence. For a moment, she wished she had ceased to exist, or perhaps fall asleep in the streets until death found her…

Cirelinniel tried to breathe but found that she was overcome with sadness, crippling her Invisibility charm and dispersing it completely, as she was now visible to anyone who found her. The rain was falling harder when she pulled the black hooded cloak off her head and allowed the cold drops and air to cascade over her hot face. For moments, she lay in the alley and stared up at the sky, searching and begging for deliverance. But, for a moment, she found strength once more when she thought of the child she had given birth to, last year and then, fondly, she once more as remembered the man who had given her reason to keep living. But she had to turn herself in and he had to be the one to do it.

She wiped away her tears and quickly stood, rushing accordingly within the shadows of buildings until she stood forlornly within Spinner's End. Once she was there, standing in dark passageway and across the street, there was a silence that slithered around her as she waited for signs of his arrival home.

It wasn't until she had saw the faint glimmer of light, through a window, that shed through the sheer curtains of the townhouse, just across the street, that finally proceeded to her destination. She breathlessly ran across to door of the house.

She knocked several times upon the door and then noticed the light had turned completely out; Cirelinniel found it alarming and quickly suspended herself Invisible once more, with her wordless charm. She waited at the entrance until she could softly hear the patter of footsteps as they cautiously grew louder until the door was opened.

"…Who is it?" A man asked as he lingered in the darkness of the doorway and had not revealed himself yet.

"Show yourself." He commanded quietly as he searched outside his doorway.

Cirelinniel sighed in relief upon recognizing his voice, unveiling her Invisibility charm and suddenly was in plain view where she stood, drenched and cloaked in black. For a moment, not a word was exchanged between the two for several minutes until Severus Snape quickly extended his hand and pulled her, shoving her inside his home.

"Do you have any idea," He snapped in a menacing whisper as they walked along the darkness of the corridors, "just how dangerous it is for you to be wondering about? Especially during"—

"I came to just say good-bye." Cirelinniel whispered as she followed him into his private study, "I don't mean to put in you in any kind of danger. If you want," She paused as she halted herself abruptly at the entrance of the room and watched as he waved his wand, illuminating the room in candlelight, "I can just leave."

For long moments, Severus watched her silently as he stood and in a defeated manor, he lowered his wand and procured it on a nearby table. He silently pulled her inside and closed and locked the door behind them. He raised his hand, flickering his wrist and the shudders of the windows closed instantly.

Cirelinniel stood shivering under his gaze as she finally began unbuttoning her cloak and quietly sat on a crimson colored ottoman. She wore a completely all-black jeweled bodice that hung in beaded fringe over her thighs. Her warm black undershirt poured out in large, beautiful gathers over her arms and stopped just below her elbows. Her black pants were tight along her legs but covered in thigh-high leather boots and they were tied securely in ruffled trim.

"You never did like wearing the typical dressy gowns, did you?" Severus mused faintly as he began fixing himself a drink. He desperately needed one himself.

"You know I never liked that sort of filly-girly attire. Besides, the corsets in those things are bloody uncomfortable...Severus," She said as she watched him set out two glasses, "You shouldn't trouble yourself. It's isn't"—

"Well…" He interrupted her, shutting his eyes for a moment and gripping the jeweled and glass brandy bottle, "I need one, myself actually. And suspect you need one as well. Besides," He chuckled timidly and pulled another bottle out, revealing it to Cirelinniel where she sat, "I purchased that god awful muggle Whiskey you like; I had actually…I had a feeling you would come to tonight, anyway."

For a few moments, in the flicker of light and shadow of the candlelight, Severus handed her a full glass of Whiskey and he stood, cradling his own glass brandy, watching her intently. Neither of them spoke but rather drank avidly, quietly, thinking and wishing in silent, unspoken prayer.

Finally, Severus sat beside her and watched her, as she simply stared into the space of the room. Her eyes were flickering madly and they no longer held the rich, lavender color but instead became grey with dark circles. Her lips were quivering and her body shook in unison. She clumsily drank her entire glass of Whiskey, quickly, before she fell against him and started to quietly cry.

Severus wrapped his arm around her shoulder and held her close, setting his drink aside and taking her empty glass from her unsteady hands. He wrapped both hands around her as she buried her face into his chest, heaving and sobbing on him.

He could feel her fear, unraveling into him and giving him quakes as well. They both hugged for a long time without speaking and he began to rock her back and fourth. He gently smoothed her blonde, curly wet hair behind her ears and he could feel her tiny hands digging into his backside.

"They're after me." She stated in a muffled sob.

"I know." He answered grimly in a low whisper.

They sat once more in silence and Severus began to shiver. He could vividly remember the last meeting he and the rest of Voldemort's followers, the Death Eaters, gathered to discuss.

It wasn't anymore than a few months ago, however, he could still remember the look of anger the Dark Lord repressed as he talked and described his fugitive wife, Cirelinniel Tsthasume or now known as, "_Undesirable No. 5, Cirelinniel Riddle_".

The Dark Lord issued a search and offered reward for of her capture, but request that she be apprehended alive; it was made so that he could kill her himself with his bear hands. Severus tightly closed his eyes at the horrified bounty that was held for her capture but he would never turn her in; she was, after all, his best friend.

"I'm going to die." Cirelinniel pronounced as she pulled away from him and she looked at him very seriously as tears gushed from her red eyes; she gently took his hand into her own.

"And before I do I"—

"No." He protested, "You won't! I won't let"—

"I have a child! Your child, for god-sake." She defied in a low, angered screech and she focused her tear-stricken gaze upon him.

"And I will not let him take her. As long as I am alive, I will do whatever deems necessary to protect her. Even if that means dying; you've done enough for my sake. I can no longer ask you to keep me hidden. No one else is going to die for me, Severus. No one." She said with a brief pause.

"You're my best-friend Severus," She smiled sadly as more hot tears spilled between her eye-lids, "I'd cheat fate or destiny, or…or whatever else just to be near you. When you found me that day, you remember?" She desperately tried to keep from sobbing as she tightened her grasp within his hand, "In the street? When we first met, as kids? I had no idea who you were and yet," She paused wiping her face as her lips curled together, over her teeth, and tears cascaded between the crease, "You made something beautiful of my soul. You're the reasons I keep living. You've always been so quiet, so afraid and you find doubt in your existence but I've always tried to show you, when you are lonely or in darkness, the astonishing light of your own being."

She took a deep breath as she watched him. His gaze was impenetrable and he looked as if he would retaliate with irrational words or actions but instead he just watched her. He squeezed her hand.

"I don't know if you've ever felt like you could sleep for a thousand years or to just simply not exist, or to just be unaware of your own existence or…something like that. Wanting…it's very morbid to desire such things but _I want-I've_ wanted this for a long time and that's why I'm trying not to think about what's going to happen to me when I go back to Thomas. I just want it all to stop spinning into this never ending blur of nightmares and memories but _I can't-I can't,_ Severus. I can't hide from him anymore. I have a daughter that deserves a better life than this…" She continued as she watched him now as her tears merely turned into a sticky, salty substance and stained her face.

"I've felt as if I have been buried under piles upon piles of sand. _Suffocating_. Forever drowning. Weighing down my skin and bones. I_'ve been sinking_. For a long time. Just simply sinking, not breathing, but _falling_ instead. I've been running for years and _I'm tired_. I can't do this forever and I refuse to allow Gisele to grow up in that kind of fear."

"In the end," She continued to whisper, growing closer against him, "I only regret the chances I didn't take and the decision I waited too long to make. But I will never regret the kind of friendship you and I share. I know you've always loved Lily," She smiled as more tears built in her glass, translucent eyes and Severus, guilty and forlorn, only frowned when she continued.

"I've known for a long time but you and I, we aren't in love, we're soul-mates. Over the years, I sometimes think a soul mate is simply someone who makes _you_ want be the most "_you_" that _you_ can possibly be. The platonic relationship between us, between you and I, is deeper than I expected. _I couldn't…I couldn't_ ask for a better friend, than you, Sev, but I can't make you risk your life anymore. You and I, we walk a fragile line and I don't want to live to see it break. I came here tonight," She paused, leaning close to him now and gently kissed his cheek, "To ask a favor of you but I didn't want to leave without telling you how much you mean to me. Gisele was perhaps, the very best gift you've ever given me."

Cirelinniel stood now, within the shadows of the room and began to button her cloak once more. Severus lingered silently where he sat and merely watched her, trying to swallow the pain that was beginning to resurface in his stomach. He quietly stood as she turned to face him.

"What will you do next? Turn yourself in?" He asked.

"No," She answered simply, "You will testify against me and inform Thomas that you apprehended me."

"What?" Severus snapped, "No. I will not"—

"You will do as I ask. It will, undoubtedly, work in your favor and deplete any suspicions that He, or the other Death Eaters, may already have about your involvement with me. Besides," She whispered, "I want to be apprehended by a comrade, not an enemy."

Severus started to shiver and tightly shut his eyes, grinding and bawling his fist together in an internal fit. He was silent and distraught as he hung his head. He brought his hand to his face, covering his eyes and stood there, fearfully quiet.

"_I…I_," He struggled to articulate his fragile words and then very suddenly, he collapsed against the chair and stared at the floor, "Everyone that I've befriended or loved has somehow died because of me. If I had never revealed the prophecy, if I had only paid closer attention to you _Cirel-I-I…_none of this would've happened. None of it. It's my entire fault. It's all my fault."

Cirelinniel stared at him as he sat and briskly strode over to him and kneeled before him and watched as he stared through her. He was timidly shaking as his black hair covered his face in darkness and shadow. She bit her lips and took his hand again. She shook his hand for him to look at her. His dark eyes finally peered at her in repressed torment and anguish.

"Severus," Cirelinniel whispered, "In life, we all do things. Some, we wished we had never done but the mistakes, the horrible inaccuracies we gave life to are what makes us who we are and in the end they shape and detail us. If we were to reserve them or question the reasons of which they happened, we wouldn't be the person we are today; can you promise me something? I want you to promise me, you'll continue to live and make mistakes and continue to have wonderful memories but never, for a second forget who you are, where you've been and most importantly, where you're going. I want you to continue to live for yourself, for Gisele, for Lily… and for who ever else! Promise me, you'll never stop living." Cirelinniel felt her eyes water again when she thought of the words her Father died telling her and she shut her eyes for long moments, savoring the embrace of Severus' fingers that intertwined with her own, "_My-my_ Father, _he-he told me-and _I am reminded, Severus, more than ever as I look at you now," She sniffled and heaved ecstatically, "That Death is neither permanent nor a punishment; it is merely liberation shrouded within darkness. _And-And_ I firmly believe it now, more than ever. Please, I only ask of you," She begged quietly, "To please deliver me my liberation. Take me to Thomas so I can do my part and end this War, the best way I know how."

Severus watched her and for a moment, uplifted by her words, although, he had always been given some sort of inspiration when they shared the same presence together. It always been that way, as long as he could remember, ever since they were kids, Cirelinniel had always delivered encouraging company and somehow was able to make right of muddy, irrational emotions or scary situations. Her words were precious to him.

"What about Gisele? Have you spoken to Dumbledore in regards to your plight? Is he aware that the child is not the Dark Lord's?" Snape asked quietly as the flames of the candles flickered and splayed shadows against the walls of bookcases.

"He's well aware. The Order, however, is not; it's for my own protection. They believe me to be a traitor but…I suppose none of that matters anyway; I'm not risking my life for them anyway, I'm doing it because of Gisele. And you."

"Are you afraid?" He asked.

"Of course. Aren't you?"

"Terrified." He confessed as he stood up with her. They looked at each for long moments as Severus gathered his wand and cloak.

"Will they ever know? The Truth, I mean." He clarified.

"Eventually. But for now," She answered, "That doesn't matter. We must go. You must take me, now."

Severus extinguished the candlelight and linked arms with her as they disapparated together, in destination for Voldemort's location.

* * *

**Author's Note:** I hope you enjoyed the "Prelude", don't forget to review!


	2. Chapter One: The Letter of Induction

**Author's Note: **I'm not sure if those of you who are reading noticed that the "Prelude" chapter was meant to be ambiguous and like it states, "Prelude" indeed took place several years before Gisele, who will be known in this story as, Esmeralda, is accepted into a Magical School.

The story does not revolve around Cirelinniel or Severus Snape particularly, however, a lot of things that Esmeralda goes through during her years of education will be affected when she meets Harry Potter and learns why her birth was considered "scandalous".

(Also, if you are reading and you are confused about some minor details, I strongly encourage you to keep reading and over-look all that because it will be later revealed!)

Oh and one more thing, I'm changing the title...The one I chose is really boring, at least in my opinion, however it should also be noted that I'll probably edit the summary as well since I seem to have not attracted very many readers. But that doesn't matter, at least I'm able to express my story with a few who will really appreciate what I have to offer.

**Oh! I almost forgot, this Chapter introduces Esmeralda and her induction into School, however, the second part is when she visits her cousins and tells about Esmeralda's experience at Diagon Alley through Flashbacks - that's where there are breaks and italicized lettering!**

* * *

**CHAPTER ONE: THE LETTER OF INDUCTION & DIAGON ALLEY **_WITH T**HE COUSINS**_

_**

* * *

**_

When I first received the letter, I didn't quite understand what it really meant however, to my surprise, my foster mother and father were delighted that I would be soon be attending Beauxbaton's Academy of Magic.

"Esmeralda? Are you quite alright?" My foster mother, Clara, asked quietly.

"I am frightened, actually. I knew I could do things, strange things but to be a witch? Isn't that why mum, I—I mean, my real mum, never came back home? "

My Father, Harold, looked upon me with great remorse but his eyes remained wide and watchful; I then saw Clara flinch inwardly. There was the clock ticking just on the wall, beside us as we sat within the parlor, I even found myself a little shaken that I would ask such a question; it wasn't like me to bring up mum. I never recalled the house ever feeling so cold and drafty, the silence was almost imponderable as I looked expectantly at them.

"I'm afraid your mother," He answered, though quite apprehensively as he pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose, "Had other affairs to attend to."

Cirelinniel Tathsumé was a most peculiar woman, I thought briefly, and was in fact my real birth mother. She traveled to England from what was thought as Norway, or perhaps even further, to learn more about Magic and as I've been told, she was a most beautiful, fair woman whose life and origins remain unclear and murky. In fact, I had no idea if my appearance favored that of her or that of my Father; I knew she was dead but my real Father's whereabouts remained a mystery.

My real birth father has never been mentioned. I knew little, next to nothing about the man but I assume he was dead as well, since my Foster Parents refused to indulge any further into the matter. I never really asked much about them simply because it seemed to stress my Foster family out and my foster Mother, Clara, always appeared to be in pain.

My birth was somewhat, as I recall, a bit of a scandal and the entirety of it was rather bleak and hung in the clouds of disparity and ambiguity. Particularly, when I would ask about my real mother and father, the subject became sensitive and often times, I declined to discuss with Clara or Harold. It was simply something that I found to be inappropriate to ask but I was very curious about them. When I was little, I used to ask a lot of questions and a lot of the time, Clara would answer them vaguely and after awhile, I just assumed there was quite a bit of tragedy behind the story of my mother's death. All I knew about her, concerning her death at least, was that she was murdered…

"You both act as though you were expecting this? The acceptance, letter, I mean." I asked, trying to change the subject.

"Indeed," Clara responded, "After all, your mother was a Witch too, when we met her."

Cirelinniel, my real mother hastily left me with a young married couple, Clara and Harold Smith after they found her wounded and passed out in the streets of Auxerre, when fleeing to France. I was told, my mother was said to be peaky and horrifically frightened, seeking refuge for only the night until she gave birth to me; of course, afterwards, she only kissed my cheek and then fled without further word.

All that Cirelinniel would entail, the day she left me with the Smiths, was that she had to "_fix it and get things back the way they were before"_ and left nothing with me but a silver necklace, pendant in the shape of a Gardenia flower with diamond flecks and a letter.

I never quite understood what that meant, why she had to fix whatever was broken or why she had to leave me. A part of me was scared to ask or pursue the answers. I assume, since she was murdered, the person responsible for her death was also responsible for her to run and hide. But nonetheless, I'm curious, I've always been but at the same time, because of my questionable past, it frightened me to ask the obvious, simple questions: Why was she running away? Who was she hiding from?

I sighed inwardly and folded the Acceptance letter over and over in my hand and began re-reading the contents.

My mother also left behind a letter for me to read but was not intended to be opened until the Eve of my twelfth birthday and I hadn't really understood why turning twelve, seemed too much of difference. So…I actually tried to peak in and see what was written inside, however, she had sealed with some charm and no matter how hard to tried to rip it open, it remained closed and folded just as neatly as I found it.

I mean of course I knew I wasn't supposed to read it, but at the same time, I was just too impatient to wait. However, at the same token, I was also afraid it would entail things that I rather not know about but still…I often wondered what made my twelfth birthday so special, aside from the rest.

In any case, I flitted to and fro, mentally pacing and constantly stroking the handle of my teacup. I watched the brownish liquid ripple in sync with my emotion and saw the steam disperse. My skin was becoming grey again and I fought hard against my own tears to refrain from its complete transformation. I noticed Harold's eyes become full of anguish at my reaction and immediately tucked away my tears; I didn't like it when they stared at me when I was angry or sad, my skin would just seem to change colors in unison with my emotions, it was rather weird, really.

"My goodness dear girl," Harold spoke timidly, "Aren't you happy? This is such wonderful news, is it not?"

"Oh!" I piped up, flickering in and out of my daydream, "It is! Such, such great and wonderful news!"

I successfully beamed fakery within my bored, yet pristine and quivering smile. Harold seemed pleased with my response and hugged me at once, however, Clara watched me and probably noticed that I was indeed only faking this celebration.

"Esmeralda," Clara suggested, with a very low, soft-spoken voice, "We are making arrangements to stay with your cousins, you remember, the Grangers? It seems she too was accepted to a Magical School, have you heard? Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry." Clara paused, noticing the waning within my eyes and finally unclasped her hands. She put one in my hands, "Why don't you go rest up? You look awfully tired, dear."

"Yes, well," I nodded and stood, turning to leave for my room, "Goodnight, then."

* * *

"You aren't asleep yet? Are you?" A bushy haired girl poked her head into the spare bedroom that Esmeralda occupied. It was quite late into the night, almost soon to become early, early morning on the day of their departure for school.

Just that morning, Esmeralda and her foster family had arrived in London and planned meeting, for brunch, with Clara's sister's family, the Grangers. They too were excited for their daughter Hermione's acceptance and were delighted to hear that Esmeralda too would be attending a Magical School as well. The two families later found themselves in Diagon Alley, splitting and then meeting up to collect the required supplies and materials expressed through their letters.

Esmeralda and her family were sharing the Grangers' residence until their departure tomorrow for school. Their tickets said to meet onto Platform 9 ¾ however, Esmeralda's ticket also had a second destination that would allow her to transition to her school, in the opposite direction of Hogwarts; Beauxbaton was located somewhere below the Mediterranean Sea.

"No. I can't sleep, can you?" Esmeralda whispered. There was a single lamp, lit within the corner of the room and it shed a gap of dim light throughout the four walls.

Esmeralda was currently sitting on the floor and was going through the materials list again, making sure she had made all the appropriate materials for school. Everything was laid out in sections from clothes and fashionable witch cloaks and gloves to books and her cauldron. Esmeralda motioned for her to come and join beside her.

Hermione did so and pulled her curly bangs from her face and excitedly sat on the floor, atop the rug and Esmeralda watched her wide eyes.

"Are your nervous?" Hermione asked.

"Terrified, actually. And you?" Esmeralda whispered softly.

"Me too. I see you haven't packed yet or are you just reading over your material's list again?"

"Well…I've gone over it a thousand times but I mostly just like looking at the stuff I got. Besides, I had no idea just how much money I had until earlier this afternoon. I wondered just how in the world Harold and Clara were going to afford everything."

"Really? It was left for you, wasn't it? I mean, from your real parents, right?" Hermione whispered.

"Yes…Oh, Hermione, you should've seen it! There was so much money I couldn't possibly spend it all at once, even I wanted to. It just made me curious, that's all because I'm still receiving deposits…" Esmeralda said.

"What? Really? But I thought only your mother had access to the account at Gringotts."

"Apparently, she left it for someone else too." Esmeralda swallowed, "My real Father is alive and has been depositing thirty gold galleons each year. He's been doing this for years but he does it anonymously…"

Esmeralda's face fell slightly and her mouth began to curve into a frown when she began to think about the incident when she discovered just how much her real family left her…

* * *

_"Just how much had she left me?" Esmeralda asked as she gazed at the mountains of gold coins as Clara quickly tightened her grip on her daughter's shoulder._

_"She left everything she earned for you, child; spend it wisely."_

_As Esmeralda looked over the mountains of money within the vault, the tiny Goblin bowed at her leisure, allowing another workmen to pass through them; it was a shorter, stout Goblin who carried exactly three tiny buckets of gold coins and gently dumped the contents within the back._

_Esmeralda watched him curiously and bowed as he left. She immediately turned to her mother and Father, bewildered by the deposit._

_"Excuse me," Esmeralda finally asked the other, taller Goblin, "But could you tell me who just made the deposit?"_

_"Unfortunately I cannot release such information."_

_"But"—_

_"Well," Harold piped in with displeasure, "It is our business to know just who else may have control over Esmeralda's account. After all, we were told only her mother Cirelinniel knew of the account's establishment. Who else has access to Esmeralda's money?"_

_"Sir, forgive me but," The Goblin's voice shifted deeply, as if warning them with the root of his words, "I cannot release such information because Cirelinniel did in fact leave one other person in charge of Miss Smith's account and it would be no one other than her real Father. Now, if you'll be so kind as to collect your spending, quickly?"_

_The stout, angered Goblin turned his nose up at Esmeralda's Foster Parents and urged the girl to collect any money she wish to withdraw. Instead, she stood quite and still for long moments before tugging gently on the Goblin's work collar._

_"I was just wondering," Esmeralda asked, very shyly, "Could you tell me who he is? Please? I haven't ever met my real parents. I know my mother…she's dead but my father? Could you please, just tell me his name?"_

_The Goblin looked upon her with forgotten disgust and finally sighed, looking at her very seriously._

_"The reason I can't disclose who is depositing within your Account Miss Smith," He looked as though he was desperately trying to be sincere, "is that no one knows. They've only deposited anonymously and have been doing so for almost twelve years. They only deposit 30 gold galleons once a year and it comes every time, the same time, just before the schools begin their school year. I'm sorry," He apologized, "I just simply can't tell you something that none of us know ourselves."_

_For a moment, the information took awhile to truly set it's dusty, dark foot into Esmeralda's bubbling thoughts. She was so looking forward to this day, a wondrous afternoon spent with her Parents and finally diving into the Wizarding World, but without realizing it would only remind her of the things she avoided thinking most about; her past, her parents and her purpose. She felt as though, in that instant, she could simply collapse from sadness._

_"I see," She smiled reluctantly before turning away and began silently to collect her withdrawal "Thank you. I'll only take a few minutes."_

_

* * *

_

"Esmeralda," Hermione whispered, rubbing her cousins shoulder, "Just because he's doing it anonymously doesn't mean he's avoiding you. Perhaps it's for good reason. Besides, mum and dad told me that your mother was…" Hermione paused and frowned slightly but Esmeralda looked at her and nodded.

"I know you know," Esmeralda whispered, "She was killed. You don't have to be so cordial about it."

"Well then. Try to look at this way, your real Father, whoever he is," Hermione tried to cheer her up, "He's probably protecting you. Perhaps it's his way of honoring your mother's death or something. Besides, he can't hide from you forever. You'll meet him, I'm sure of it. Maybe…maybe I could help. I could try to research in my spare time at school; I heard the library at Hogwarts is amazing and full of all kinds of useful information. I could even try to find out something about your mother's death."

"Would you really do that? I mean, not that I don't take you seriously but it's just you might get too busy or something. You don't"—

"Esmeralda," Hermione laughed, "I can certainly try."

"…Alright." Esmeralda whispered with a faint smile tugging behind her lips.

"Hermione," She asked, "You wouldn't happen to know anything else about my real mother, do you?"

"Well," Her cousin whispered, "All I know is that she was a very gifted witch but…sorry, I don't. I'm just as lost as you are."

"You remember Ollivander's? Earlier today, right? He said a lot of things…and he kept calling me by my mother's last name. It was just strange."

"Indeed." Hermione nodded and eyed the wand that Esmeralda possessed.

"Could I," She asked Esmeralda, pointing to it, "See it again? It really was the prettiest wand I've seen."

"Sure." Esmeralda obliged and picked up the wand, handing it to her cousin. For a moment, she began to recall meeting Mr. Ollivander and the obvious riddles he left in the words he spoke…

* * *

_"Ah, yes, Miss Tsthasume! I had always wondered if the rumors were true about you!" He greeted hoarsely from an unseen shelf and then instantly, he appeared and lingered, with a tightened grasp, as he held onto a ladder. He was probably six feet higher than her, although he quickly climbed down and appeared before her with a most peculiar smile._

_"Your mother, Cirelinniel," He laughed quietly, looking through a far shelf and pulled out a black box, "Was a most interesting buyer. She possessed great wisdom, you know, even a girl at her young age. Terribly quiet, though, she was…at least, when I met her," He paused, walking over to Esmeralda and handing her a white wand, tipped in brown with a beautiful ceramic handle, carved in budding flowers, "A great witch. Probably even more powerful than those who controlled her and bewitched her wand."_

_Esmeralda listened to the old man intently, not saying a word but rather only taking the wand he held out to her. For a moment, nothing happened to her but after a few seconds, a surreal feeling beheld her, just at her fingertips; she looked up at him confused._

_"Now, don't be shy," He urged with a smile, "Give it whirl!"_

_Esmeralda finally did so and accidently set a piece of parchment on fire. The flame burst forth vehemently until Ollivander quickly shoved out the flames with his coat. He hit the desk furiously until finally the smoke and flames were fully dispelled._

_"Well, apparently not, then," He pronounced with a hint of regression._

_Esmeralda quickly set the wand back on his desk and backed away with a hint of fear behind her eyes. It flickered and waved feverishly until he stood completely still, allowing another smile to grace his face._

_"Don't fret, dear girl, after all, it's difficult; wand shopping that is. It does take time for the wand to choose its owner."_

_Esmeralda hadn't spoken since her arrival. She had been earnestly captivated by every word the man said and found him extremely mental but at best, most interesting. His words rolled off his tongue in the mannerism of his mouth and he carried himself so light-heartily, she could only find herself staring at him as if he was long, lost friend._

_"Excuse me," She asked quietly, "You knew my mother?"_

_"Knew her? Of course! I remember every wand I sell, Miss Tsthasume and your mother was most difficult to suit. However, she a most curious child and always asked questions, unafraid of consequences."_

_"What ever do you mean, sir? Was she a trouble-maker?"_

_"Hah," He laughed, "Never. Always good-natured and when the time came, always remained loyal to those she held dear. Would you excuse me," He offered, bowing his head as he stood behind his desk, "I have to fetch a few from the back. Perhaps, we could find something else there."_

_For long moments, Esmeralda stood and watched the back of Mr. Ollivander disappear into the back of the shop. She cast her youthful eyes about the place and noticed how incredibly the dusty it was. Everything looked ancient and appeared old but in a strange, unperfected sense, it felt warm. She suddenly heard the bells behind her ring and a pair of footsteps trailed in. Esmeralda turned to meet her first cousin, Hermione Granger._

_Although, Esmeralda wasn't blood-related to her, she was the daughter of Clara's sister._

_The girl was fashioned in her school robes already and pranced in delicately beside Esmeralda._

_"Do you like it? Clara is buying you some new clothes, just thought I'd leak the secret!" Hermione whispered happily and brushed her bushy hair behind her ear._

_"They look great. Did you pick out a pet to take with you, yet?" Esmeralda asked nonchalantly as she scanned the back of the store. Still, Ollivander had yet to emerge, even after hearing the bells of his store ring._

_"I'm going to just take Crookshanks. Have you?"_

_"No. I didn't really like any of the pets…I still haven't found a wand yet." Esmeralda replied indifferently._

_"Really? That was the first thing I did. See?" The blond, bushy headed girl revealed her wand and Esmeralda's eyes lit up at the intricate detail of vine and leaves, curving along the bridge of the rounded handle._

_"It's very…pretty." Esmeralda gasped._

_"It's Vine Wood. Dragon Heartstring. Not exactly common but I think the design rather, suits me, don't you think?"_

_"Sure." Esmeralda replied quietly just as she heard the footsteps of Ollivander, who appeared at the end of the row of bookcases of wands. He watched Esmeralda for a moment and waved, upon seeing Granger. He started to approach them._

_"Something wrong with your wand, Miss Granger?" He asked when he reached the desk._

_"Oh! No, of course not," She answered astutely, "I was just showing Esmeralda my wand."_

_"Ah, boastful I see. Vine wood, it most delicate but it does not, however, quite fit Miss Tsthasume 's," He paused when revealing from an old, dusted box and pulled out a glittering cloth, an all-white wand with a curved, completely black crystal, handle, " heavily guarded personality."_

_"Ah yes," He went on quietly, "You're curious of your past but at the same time, it frightens you. The wand that chose your mother, Cirelinniel, was a type of rare Elder-Wood and promoted her curious endeavors with enlightenment and enchantment. I fashioned another one a few years ago, however, I haven't found an owner for it," He held it up to her and just as Esmeralda was about to take it, he took her hand and minded Hermione with a look of urgency as the two children leaned forward, "But…I believe I may have finally found her possessor. It's only natural that this wand chooses you when its sister belonged to your Mother, regrettably bewitched later in her life however, a powerful wand, nonetheless, just like this one." He held the wand for both of them to see as he crouched over his wooden counter with a most peculiar look about his eyes._

_"It's a combination of Elder-wood and Willow wood, both of which are associated with Old Magic. But you see, this wand also contains Black Crystal within the handle and but often times, Black Crystal is associated with Dark Magic, however, if given to the right owner it will empower them with self-control and resilience. At it's core is a combination of a, rather willing, Occamy's feathers…"_

_Not truly understand his words, Esmeralda took the wand he held out for her and suddenly, a brisk, inner wind sweltered from her finger-tips and released very suddenly from her feet; the tip of her wand illuminated brightly before it faded away completely. The nostalgic feeling left Esmeralda's wand only feeling warm and complete._

_

* * *

_

"It truly is a beautiful wand," Hermione smiled, "I love the Black Crystal. I had always heard it was associated with dark sorcery but somehow…it fits you, I believe. Did you notice? There's words written on this, on the handle?"

Esmeralda leaned over and squinted her eyes to examine however, the words that were engraved looked to be some foreign language. She took the wand from Hermione and suddenly the words of the unknown language receded into the Black Crystal, as if it were never there before.

"It's gone." Esmeralda gasped.

"Really?" Hermione's eyes furrowed and she beheld the wand, curled in Esmeralda's fingers with amazement. Her cousin did not lie, for the words had suddenly disappeared.

"But I was sure I saw writing…didn't you see it, too?"

"Yes…strange. But I didn't recognize the language though, did you?"

Hermione shook her head and suddenly then there was a loud banging noise and it resonated fear within the two girls as they sat on the floor. It sounded as if it had come from just outside the room's window. Esmeralda looked timidly at Hermione, hoping she might have just been hearing things however, her cousin looked at her completely mortified as well.

"What was that?" Hermione whispered.

For a few moments, Esmeralda couldn't answer her and the two girls slowly stood up and waited silently for long moments until another trill of loud, incessant noises filled up the quietness of her room. This time, she saw a disarrayed flutter of feathers flop against the windowpane.

"It's coming from the window." Esmeralda said as she began to approach.

"What are you doing? You don't even know what it is!" Hermione chimed in with a loud, disturbing whisper but Esmeralda ignored her, as she grew closer to where the noises came from.

When Esmeralda looked through the glass, she could see a serpent like bird, with beautiful slick black and white feathers, poked and prodded incessantly against her window. Its eyes were large, crystal blue and its beak was of ebony black. It had large, elongated sharp talons and scaly feet, back and neck.

Frightened, although, not particularly alarmed, Esmeralda continued to stare at the beautiful yet composed bird that now only perched patiently at her windowsill. It watched her and finally bowed it's head. It now just sat, watching her.

"Esmeralda," Hermione asked, "What is it?"

"It's…some kind of bird," She answered as she began to unlock the window.

"An owl?" Her cousin asked again.

"No…it's much prettier."

"Oh?"

Finally the locks unhinged and Esmeralda allowed the windows to released and open as the bird passed through elegantly, perching itself eloquently on the corner of the of the wooden vanity, ruffling it's feather. There was a letter in his beak.

"Oh my goodness!" Hermione squealed as Esmeralda approached the large bird.

"What is it?"

"That's an Occamy! I've read about them," Hermione spoke timidly, "Their usually much, much larger and I've heard they're quite mean but…"

Hermione trailed off as Esmeralda curiously and timidly held her hand out at the bird as the letter was dropped into Esmeralda's hands. The bird then extended its scaly neck and rubbed lovingly into the open palms of Esmeralda's hand. The bird chirped silently with content as it patiently watched the two girls.

The bird possessed a rare beauty about it and it sat roughly, erect and still, almost measuring three and half feet tall and as it flexed it's large wings, it probably held the span of almost six feet. It's neck was long and narrow, covered in a combination of both scale and feather like skin but the feathers were stiff and jutted out of his head in sharp, angular feathers. The bird's eyes seemed to be covered in a thin, cloudy film however, the brilliance of the ice-blue eyes seemed to mesmerize and captivate both of the girls. The tail of the bird fell in long, soft black feathers that slowly transition into white and black speckled scales. The tail itself was almost two feet long as it hung where it was perched.

"It seems pretty nice to me."

"Yes well…Perhaps it isn't an Occamy. Maybe it's some kind of crossbreed? They're usually highly aggressive and well…much, much bigger."

"I see…well," Esmeralda held up the letter as she sat on the floor again and Hermione joined beside her, "Maybe this will tell us something about it."

Hermione and Esmeralda looked over the thin letter and both of them read the address:

_"_

_ Miss Esmeralda Smith,_

_A Friend of your Mother,_  
_Albus Dumbledore _

_"_

"Dumbledore!" Hermione exclaimed with excitement.

"…Who is that?" Esmeralda asked perplexed as she turned the letter over in her hands.

"Oh, you have to open it now," Hermione smiled, "It's from the Headmaster of Hogwarts School! I wonder what he has to say…"

Esmeralda nodded and began to open the delicate letter and held it out for both her and Hermione to read:

_"Dearest Esmeralda Smith,_

_I've been given the privilege to look after your mother's Occamy. Their an extremely rare creature and aren't usually housed as pets however, your Mother had gained license to keep one when she was inducted into Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I've reinstated her license and included your name, so that you may keep her._

_Your mother seemed to have complete and total control over such an aggressive beast, though; I can imagine you've already grown close with Cecelia. She's a rather protective and loyal bird but I must inform you, she is blind and also a runt. Take good care of her and good luck at Beauxbaton's Academy of Magic! I'll keep in touch!_

_Sincerely,_

_Albus Dumbledore_

Hermione and Esmeralda read the letter and both became silent. Esmeralda turned the letter over in her hands once more and then peered back up at the Occamy bird, Cecelia.

"Hmm," Esmeralda whispered, "Cecelia? Can you hear me?"

The bird perked up and then looked in the direction of Esmeralda, where she sat. The bird somehow understood and chirped quietly, extending it's long neck and overlooked the two curious girls. Suddenly, it extended it's wings and fluttered to the floor, carefully waddling aside them and peered up at Hermione. It ruffled it's feathers once more and sat between them, rubbing against the girls before it curled it's neck inwardly and perched silently, closing it's eyes.

"Aw, poor thing," Hermione sympathized, "It must've been abandoned as a chick because of it's size. What an awful thing. And it said it was…blind? As well?"

"Apparently so," Esmeralda nodded, "But…she doesn't like it."

"Perhaps it's adapted to it. Birds are incredible creatures, you know, they can easily adapt to certain ailment more quickly than humans. But still…Esmeralda, you own an Occamy now. That's so," Hermione giggled, "unusual! Your mother must've been a great Witch. She sounds extraordinary! And even Dumbledore knows her!"

"I guess so," Esmeralda smiled timidly, "I hope I don't disappoint her"—

"You won't," Hermione smiled, "It's in your blood. You'll be a wonderful Witch, Esmeralda, I'm sure of it."

* * *

**Author's Note: PLEASE REVIEW! **

*I think something should be cleared up for any confusion, **Hermione isn't directly related to Esmeralda**, well at least not blood-family relationship between them, other than Esmeralda's being adopted into Clara and Harold's family. It just so happens that Clara's sister is the mother of Hermione, making them cousins!

It should also be noted and will later be revealed that Cirelinniel knew that Clara was the sister of Hermione's mother and decided that she become friends of them. She had a unique Divination technique and hoped that Esmeralda would later in her life make allies of her cousin. Eventually, it will allow Esmeralda and Harry Potter to meet and later become good friends.


End file.
